


Good Feelings (When You're There)

by Leafpuff



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, agencyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpuff/pseuds/Leafpuff
Summary: Two people have a fateful meeting at the wedding of their exes.
Relationships: Black/White (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Good Feelings (When You're There)

Going to your ex's wedding is scary… and nauseating, especially when the bright lights make him think of hope and success- all things he isn’t capable of having. It’s also freeing, in a way. Part of Black wants to jump with joy at the sight of his crazy ex- girlfriend (whom he’d narrowly escaped) who cheated on him five, six times before he found it in himself to quit- and experience a life of pure, pure joy.

He shouldn’t kid himself though- the other, louder part of him got drunk before the event even started, the kind of drunk that makes you numb from limb to limb- fairy lights so bright it can delude you into thinking that that’s what’s making you cry-

Until he stumbles forward a bit and there’s a lady in the bar stand- quite pretty really, long flowing locks going right past her waist as she studiously inspects an array of sushi, fingers hovering- somehow, from somewhere, the sight is familiar- but then again, it’s probably just the alcohol.

“They’re clicking like crazy,” the woman says, and Black doesn’t know whether she’s muttering to herself or registered his appearance, “the photographers.”

“… What?” He can literally feel his usual cheery self slipping away. Besides them, a young girl stumbles on her heels and is quickly helped up by a man. “Sorry, didn’t get you?”

“Drunk, huh?” The woman straightens up, with the kind of elegant beauty that suggests she could be a business woman, or a dignitary (and there’s no in-between), “I would be too, if I were you.”

She looks to her right, and Black follows until he catches the sight of the bride and groom- they’re radiant, and it’s beautiful, and disgusting at the same time.

“Not really,” he says with a shrug, “I’m happy for them.” But not for myself, he refuses to add. “They’ll be great for each other.” Through sickness and death. Black secretly hopes that the groom suffers as much as he did, but who is he kidding.

“I guess we all fall for the wrong people, huh?”

The liquid in the cup sloshes before Blake can reply, and it’s with a loud cry and a bunch of 'sorrys' that the lady checks out his stained white shirt, saying something in soft, melodic tunes that Black doesn’t exactly register-

Then she hands him her business card, “I- I don’t really know how else to fix this but I guess I could pay for a drink? Since I accidentally poured yours all over your shirt-“

Black doesn’t think it’s a strange offer, and well- even if it was, the woman is too beautiful for him to say 'no'.

“Sure,” he manages, somewhat slowly, “and your name is?”

“You don’t remember me?”

The face in front of him transforms, at once quite foreign, and yet familiar-

“It’s White,” she says, blue eyes holding a strangely dignified pride- and sorrow, as she bows, “Tsurugi White.”

_Oh_. 

Of course, how could he forget?

* * *

  
Falling in love again is awkward. It’s about forgetting all the lessons you’ve learned. Lessons like, don’t trust, don’t be kind, don’t feel the magic in the air.

But it’s hard not to, with Black. It’s hard to hold it when he laughs at your jokes, or listens to you like you’re the only thing in the world.

“So what makes you think you don’t deserve it?” Black says, rather cautiously, when they’re in the restaurant.

They’d been laughing over whales before, and planning visits to far off places. It felt like floating but it also seemed like Black was rooting her to the ground, reversing a few sad, fundamental changes she’d made through the years of her deteriorating relationship in the span of a night.

And then the wedding came up. And White had said she didn’t deserve something like it.

“I’m just horrible,” she said, and Black immediately leaned forwards, gazing at her like a cute puppy, the prolonged eye contact making her simmer underneath, _understanding_ , “and my requirements list is just too much. No one wants that.”

“Well tell me what it is,” he says, and a tight coil of warmth flutters within her, between the oil stained wooden tables in Hakone and their twin bowls of pork and ramen, this is the best that it can get (Black too, is a lover of all things food), “your list.”

“Well-“ she starts, and tries to shut off the alarm bells ringing in her head, voices urging not again, not again- “I’d like him to listen to me. Read the room a little. Laugh at my jokes, occasionally. Ask me how I’m feeling and reassure me about my feelings- say that he loves me,” a small laugh, “I know it’s a lot.”

“But how?” He says, with the strangely innocent simplicity in his big brown eyes that’s making him dangerous in the first place- “That’s what any lover would expect. At least. I mean- that’s what I’d do, if I had-“ he pauses. “I’m going a bit too far aren't I?” He adds a bit sheepishly. But something in his eyes tells her that he doesn’t regret it.

“No, not at all,” and it’s really scary, because he’s there, and he’s solid, and White can only hope that this isn’t some sugar coated fairytale- about to break at the dead of night.

White, at least hopes that it isn’t.

“Well,” he says, leaning back, “at least I got to meet you, didn’t I? That’s still something.”

“Yeah,” she admits, putting her hand over his (their palms fit so nicely), “I guess it is.”

\- And it’s with a little more stumbling and laughing that they manage to cross the street later, filled with Christmas lights and snow and the shiny figure of Santa Claus staring down at them from a KFC- that Black looks down at her, really, really looks, cheeks warm from laughing-

And kisses her cheek. They both know that it could, or should, lead to more of this.

“I’ll see you later?”

We both lost in love, huh?

They had said something like that in the restaurant before, and laughed about it, but at least now- White thinks that this is okay.

_Someday_.

“Yeah,” she says, a smile and laughter coming out of her before she can even control it, their hands a sturdy support against each other’s waist, and if life was just like this everyday- “See you. I’ll- see you.”

“Yeah,” he says, with a large smile of his own, “definitely, yes.”

Something about it feels like happiness.


End file.
